


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Seemingly forgotten by the whole world, Jax and Sam find comfort in each other's arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2010, when Jason was in prison with Michael.

**Chapter 1**   
  
_Just when you think you've reached your lowest point you realize, you can always go so much lower._  
  
Sam McCall was contemplating this very thing as she poured back another shot at the bar. She was halfway to being drunk but not close enough yet to forgetting anything. She still remembered painfully well that Jason had just killed someone and received an even longer prison sentence for it. She would be lucky to see him again before she turned forty.  
  
"Coleman, hit me again," she said, shoving her shot glass at the greasy-haired bartender.  
  
"You're twenty sheets to the wind already, sweetheart," Coleman said. "Unless this is leading to you and me in your hot tub, I really don't think you should have anymore."  
  
"Am I paying you to think?" Sam snapped and then feigned a contrite expression. "Sorry, Coleman, it's just sometimes I really need to clear my mind."  
  
"Give me your keys."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your car keys. I ain't giving you another drop until you've passed them over to me."  
  
Sam sighed and pulled the keys out of the pocket of her leather jacket. "Here," she said and tossed them in his general direction since she couldn't aim well when she was this drunk.  
  
He managed to catch them before they hit the floor and sighed. He then poured her another drink and passed her a key of his own.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Your room key. You get to bunk upstairs at Jake's tonight."  
  
"Alone," Sam said pointedly.  
  
"If that's what you want," Coleman said with a grudging smile.   
  
Sam sighed. "Thanks," she murmured and then downed the shot. Coleman refilled her shot glass and then moved over to attend to someone else who had just walked in.  
  
Sam glanced curiously at the newcomer and was surprised to see it was none other than Jasper Jacks. "This isn't your kind of place, Jasper," she said.  
  
Jax looked at her as he dropped onto the bar stool next to her. "Well, we all have to branch out sometime," he said.   
  
He looked at Coleman then. "White wine please."  
  
Coleman stared at Jax and Sam giggled. "What do you think this is, Jasper? The Ritz-Carlton?"  
  
"Okay, what do you have then?"  
  
"Beer, tequila, everything but them fancy-schmancy drinks they serve uptown. Here? We keep it real."  
  
Jax rolled his eyes but simply said, "I'll have a beer then."  
  
"Will a bud do or do I have to fly to Germany for something imported?" Coleman joked.  
  
"A 'bud' is fine," Jax sniffed, not finding the humor in Coleman's pathetic attempt at a joke.  
  
Coleman slid the beer across the counter and walked off. "So ..." Jax said, glancing at Sam. "What brings you here or do I need to ask?"  
  
"Don't ask," Sam said. "Not unless you're prepared for fifteen questions yourself."  
  
"You mean twenty... I needed a change of scenery, that's all," Jax said. "I would go to the Metro Court but Carly is raising hell over there so -"  
  
"So you wimped out and came here?"  
  
"I am not wimping out," Jax said, sounding insulted. He then looked around the bar and sniffed again. "God it smells in here. How do you stand it here, Sam?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I didn't come for the aim - ambiance, Jasper," she slurred. "I came to forget."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But you're like a whale out of water," Sam said. "Or however that saying goes ...."  
  
"A fish, you mean, and yes, I suppose I am."  
  
"What are you tryin' to forget?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Sure it does."  
  
He sighed. "Carly filed for a legal separation today."  
  
"Oh wow," Sam said. "I wish I could say I felt sorry for you two but that would be a big fat lie."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Samantha," he said as he took a long gulp of his beer before setting it across from him. "Your ability to empathize astonishes me greatly."  
  
"Huh? I don't even know what you just said."  
  
"Because you, Miss, are drunk."  
  
"I know," Sam said. "I'll be tossing my cookies in an hour or two."  
  
"So why don't you stop now?"  
  
"Because, Jax, I can't. If I get sober right now, I'm going to remember everything I'm trying to forget and then it's going to break me."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_An hour later..._  
  
Jax watched Sam dancing by herself near the Jukebox, moving to her own rhythm really, and felt an odd ache in his chest. He didn't know what had brought it on, but he suddenly was standing and walking over to her.  
  
"Sam," he said. "I am going home but -"  
  
Sam stopped dancing and looked over at him. "Okay ..."  
  
"But I don't  _want_ to go alone."  
  
"I don't want to  _be_ alone," she answered with teary eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be," he said, reaching out and stroking her cheek. He was not as drunk as she was but his inhibitions had been relaxed substantially after four beers. He couldn't help but think that she had never looked so lonely and he had never felt more so either.  
  
"I know," she said. "We drove away everyone who ever said they cared ..."  
  
"They were liars then," he said and was soon closing the remaining distance between them and cupping her chin in his hand, drawing her lips up to his. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him back tentatively at first. Then the kiss grew in intensity and he was backing her up against the Jukebox, sluicing his tongue past her parted lips.  
  
Finally after a long time that seemed much too short, they had parted and she whispered, "I have a room upstairs."  
  
He nodded and took her hand. "Let's go then..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He followed her up the stairs and watched as she fumbled to insert the room key into the door. His whole body was seemingly humming but whether from the alcohol or just anticipation, he didn't know, or stop to consider.

He sighed as she continued trying to fit the key into the door and then finally snatched it from her hand, putting it into the lock himself. She offered him a little smile and he pushed the door open. They both fairly tumbled inside in their hurry and then he was grasping her tiny hips with his large hands, pushing her up against the door. His stormy blue eyes bored into her equally tempestuous dark ones and she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, zipping her tongue along his full lips before kissing him long, hot and hard on the mouth. He kissed her back with equal passion as he moved his hands up her hips and worked them underneath her tight black shirt, exploring her taut stomach before going higher.

She arched in anticipation as his hands finally captured either of her breasts. He squeezed them almost too hard but she didn't care. She just didn't care.

She dug her nails into shoulders and moaned at his touch. Then she was going for the buttons on his standard, expensive dress shirt and fumbling with them the way she had the door key. She sighed in frustration until he murmured, "Rip it. Just rip it."

She stared at him for a moment and then did precisely as she had been told. Buttons went scattering every which way and soon his shirt was lying in tatters on the floor. She kissed his chest and they walked backwards towards the bed, falling onto it at the same time, bodies never suffering from the lack of the other's heated contact.

He slid his hand under her shirt again to feel her hot skin and then she was urging him to undress her already. He normally took his time on foreplay but there was little need for it at this moment. He quickly ripped her jacket off her shoulders and threw it aside, then going for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head in one swipe and was then staring at her sitting there in just black jeans and a nearly see-through bra. He took his time reaching behind her and unclasping the material, lightly tracing little circles on her hot, bare skin. He felt her shiver at his touch as he pushed her back on the bed.

He tweaked her breast and then she was going for the buckle on his Italian-leather belt. She hurriedly undid it, fumbling less this time and threw it across the room as well. Soon he was without his pants and she climbed on top of him rubbing herself against his hip. He groaned and went for her pants, pulling them down quicker than she had managed his.

He licked his lips as she straddled him again and rubbed her sex teasingly against the tip of his dick. "No games," he said and he pulled her down on top of him, driving up into her core. She gasped a little and he just grinned in spite of himself. She dug her black-painted nails into his chest, no doubt leaving marks or even tracks of blood, as he slammed into her again and again and she met him thrust for thrust, his balls slapping against her heated, pink slit. He played with the purpling nubs of her tits as he thrust into her repeatedly and she just panted in time with him.

The sex was hard, fast, dirty, and they were both sure, without any emotion. Neither would be feeling any kind of true emotion until the next morning when the first light of day began to seep in through the cracks in the blinds and found them still entangled in each other's limbs.

XoXoXo

She was the first to awaken, immediately discovering herself completely bare, raw and aching in so many different places. She turned her head then to see his face halfway covered by a pillow. He was as naked as she was and she quickly, instinctively threw a blanket over herself and then him. Vomit spiraled and rippled in waves throughout her insides but she knew if she moved she was going to surely throw up everywhere. So instead, she sat there for a long time, hugging her knees to her naked breasts and feeling silent tears track down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   
  
_"I'm not Liz Webber; I'm not Liz Webber..."_   
  
Her chanting that very thing is what brought him out of his sleep state. His eyes popped open and immediately zeroed in on her sitting there rocking herself back and forth and crying silently like a crazy woman.   
  
He instinctively reached out and touched her arm. She jumped, seeming to notice him for the first time, and then scooted away from him. "Sam?" he said. "Are you okay?"   
  
She did not answer him and he just sighed as he rolled out of bed, reaching for his trousers. So many emotions were toppling over each other inside of him and he didn't know what to do or say. He just yanked on his boxers and pants and looked around for his shirt and belt.    
  
Finally, the silence was too much for him and he snapped at her, "Aren't you going to say something, dammit?"   
  
She finally seemed more aware of his presence and snapped back, "What the fuck do you expect me to say?"   
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "It's just anything would be better than nothing, I guess. We need to figure out what-"   
  
"What we did? We  _fucked_ , Jax, we fucked like rabbits," Sam spat at him.    
  
He rolled his eyes. "Clearly. But that's not what I was going to say. I meant, we need to figure what we're going to do next, where we go from here -"   
  
"To hell, no doubt."   
  
"Fatalistic attitude even for you, Sam," he said. He sighed as he finally found his shirt and belt. The shirt was ripped down the middle and the buttons were all missing. He was tempted to laugh at the absurdity of it all but instead, he just groaned and dropped down onto the edge of the bed.   
  
He looked over at her. Her tears had stopped but she still looked heartbroken and slightly ill. "What do you want to do about this?" he asks. "We both know that we can't tell anyone about this."   
  
She looked even more hurt. "You're right, I suppose we can't. We wouldn't want to tarnish your shining armor, Jax. I'll be your dirty like secret just like I was Sonny's ..."   
  
"Don't compare me to that pathetic excuse for a man!" He immediately snapped at her. "This has nothing to do with me anyway. It has to do with Carly and the kids ... If I were Sonny I'd be throwing this in Carly's face just to make her feel like shit. Also, I am honestly thinking about how this will effect your reputation ..."   
  
She laughed but the sound had no humor in it. "Yeah, right."   
  
"Sam, everyone would turn on us. I don't think you deserve that, nor do I."   
  
She shook her head. "Well, guess what, Jasper?" she snapped. "I don't lie to Jason about anything."   
  
_ "Anymore..." _   
  
"Shut up, just shut the hell up!" she cried. "I am going to tell Jason because he has a right to know."   
  
"Oh, yes, of course he does. He chooses to go to prison for years and years and refuses to marry you but he has a right to everything, including your brain. I don't think so, Sam."   
  
"If you are trying to make me turn on Jason ..."   
  
"I'm not, Sam," Jax said with a long sigh. "I'm trying to point out that he hardly deserves a damn favor from you and you hardly deserve to feel like shit because of him."   
  
"No. I feel like shit because of _you._ I slept with a married man. Again. Alexis is going to be so proud."   
  
"I love Alexis like a sister, Sam, you know that; but what she doesn't know can't hurt her ..."   
  
"So you really don't want to tell anyone the truth?"   
  
He shook his head. "I can't. It would ruin everything."   
  
"Too late, Jasper, everything is already ruined." She clutched the blanket tighter around her and then ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.   
  
He heard sounds of retching and instinctively moved over to the door, knocking on it. "Sam, are you going to be okay?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, just peachy," she finally answered once the sounds of vomiting had faded away.   
  
"Do you need anything? Tylenol or..."   
  
"I need you to leave!" Sam snapped. _"Just leave!"_   
  
Jax sighed. He picked up his ruined shirt, fixing the shredded material around him as best as he could, as he silently turned and walked out of the room. 


End file.
